


Cas Wanders into Beacon Hills

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Tablet, Crossover, Episode: s02e09 Party Guessed, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Full Moon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, in his wanderings with the tablet, stumbles into Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Wanders into Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoolWatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/gifts).



> I received this Tumblr prompt from [poolwatcher](http://poolwatcher.tumblr.com/). Was cross posted on Tumblr [here.](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/60732707961/prompt-cas-in-his-wanderings-with-the-tablet) This has spoilers for S8 of Supernatural (OBVS) and spoilers for S2 of Teen Wolf (cause let’s just pretend it totally happened in the same time frame shhhh), and I twisted some things to make it work for my story. Forgive me. Also, the Cas/Dean and Derek/Stiles is more implied than anything.

The bus pulls to a stop at a gas station right inside the town limits of Beacon Hills, according to the welcome sign at the side of the highway. Castiel has been on several different buses over the space of 3 weeks, and this one was number 34 he believed. The stop was only for a 15 minute break, so the bus driver could have a smoke.

A few people climb out to stretch their legs, buy a few snacks at the gas station, but Castiel is still on the bus, hadn’t planned on getting out at all. That was until he could sense something just past the edge of the parking lot where the cement ends and dirt and thick trees begin. It doesn’t feel angelic in nature but it does feel supernatural. It’s dark out, the full moon glowing brightly in the sky.

Cas stands and looks out the window, as if he could see what it was that was lurking in those trees without having to leave the shelter of the bus. He sees nothing though, and unless he wants to attract angelic attention, he decides to leave the bus and inspect.

Once outside, his bag secured with the angel tablet over his shoulder, he edges closer to the woods. The bus driver is already getting back on the bus and calls to everyone to get on, but Castiel ignores him. He can always catch another bus.

When he approaches the grove of trees, the feeling he had on the bus gets stronger, but he can’t see anything. The further in he goes, the more he clutches the angel tablet closer to his body and the thicker the foliage gets. The feeling of supernatural dread that Cas has gets overwhelming when he approaches a clearing with a large half-ruined mansion in front of him. He can tell from here that it was fire that damaged the house not just the elements, although there’s that too. Without a scan he can’t be sure what actually happened, but there is an aura of supernatural residue present. It’s too strong for him to ignore it, as if something magical has just happened there, he ventures up to the house.

Inside he finds more charred furniture and rotting floorboards and when he turns to survey the other rooms, he sees a hole in the floor where the floorboards have been ripped up, a large vine or tree coming up through it and mirrors reflecting the moonlight streaming in from another large hole in the ceiling. Beside the hole in the floor is a man, unconscious and scraped up and bloody. Castiel hesitates to help because he knows this is not an ordinary man from the magic radiating off of him, but he’s not certain how unordinary he is or whether or not he’s the victim of whatever magic took place here or the instigator.

Deciding he’d rather help him and possibly revive him to get some answers, Castiel easily picks up the man and carries him away and outside of the house. He’s not quite sure where to take him, but he can’t leave him on the ground outside, so he continues to carry him as he walks back in the direction of what he believes to be the main highway.

He is just coming up a hill that slopes down to the highway when a blue jeep squeals to a stop in front of him and a teenager with a buzz cut and a plaid shirt open over his T-shirt jumps out, leaving the car on and the door wide open, and bounds up to him.

"Who the hell are you? What happened to Derek? Did you do something to him? Are you some other kind of monster threatening us because I cannot handle another one right now? My night has been insane enough as it is without throwing whatever the hell you might be into the mix. What are you a vampire? A were-pire? Fairy?"

Castiel stares as the teenager speaks and when he can sense a pause, the young man waiting for answers to his long list of questions, Castiel speaks. “I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord. I do not know what happened to this man. I found him like this and am taking him to the hospital. If you could please direct me to its location, I will take him there. Also, if by were-pire you mean a werewolf, vampire hybrid, those do not exist.”

The teenager stands stunned, his mouth wide open, his eyes as large as saucers. “An angel? You’ve gotta be freakin’ kidding me, dude. Angels? Like this night just keeps getting better and better. But you’re in luck because so much shit has happened these last few months that I’m inclined to believe you. Okay,  _Castiel_ , I’m Stiles, that’s Derek,” he says pointing to the man in Castiel’s arms, “and you can’t take him to the hospital.”

Castiel narrows his eyes. “He is injured, and I am not in the position to heal him at the moment. The hospital is the logical place for him to go.”

"Dude, he’ll be okay. He’ll heal. See he’s already starting to," Stiles points at one of the gashes in Derek’s side where the skin has smoothed over, the only evidence of a wound is the bloody and torn shirt around it. "He’ll be much better off somewhere else that is not the hospital." Stiles looks around him and back towards his jeep as if this other better place is going to sneak up on him. "Ugh, come on," he says gesturing for Castiel to follow him.

As soon as all three of them are secure in the jeep, Derek lying on the seat in the back, still out, and Castiel in the passenger seat, Stiles puts the car in gear and takes off. Stiles grumbles under his breath, but Castiel can’t quite make out what he says. It sounds a little like “can’t believe I’m taking you to my house,” and Castiel is unsure if Stiles is referring to him or Derek.

"So, what’s your story then? If you’re an angel what are you doing here? Did you fall? That why you said you couldn’t heal Derek?"

"No I have not fallen. It’s… complicated. I am not using my powers out of choice not because I am incapable."

Stiles made a considering sound and nodded like he understood that he wasn’t going to get much more out of Castiel.

"What is he?" Castiel asks.

"Who Derek? He’s a werewolf. An alpha one to be exact. Head of a pack and all that."

Castiel fidgets at the information. If he were with Dean, he knows Dean would want to kill Derek no questions asked because he’s a monster. But then again, maybe he wouldn’t. He spared Benny after all. Perhaps Derek is worth sparing as well; Stiles seems to trust and care about him enough to be driving him to his house.

"So, what’s in the bag? You didn’t steal something did you? ‘Cause I’ll warn you now, my dad’s the Sheriff and the whole angel of the Lord excuse probably won’t fly with him."

Castiel instinctively clutches the bag tighter. “I didn’t steal anything that would be of value to humans. I’m protecting… something.”

"Okay fine Mister Mysterioso. No need for more details. I got it. You’re on the run cause you gotta protect whatever’s in that bag. And since you are not using your angel powers, I’m guessing it’s because whoever is after you can detect them and find you."

Castiel looks up at Stiles his eyes wide with shock. Stiles glances quick enough to see Castiel’s reaction and smirks as he turns his attention back to the road.

"Don’t worry," Stiles says, "your secret’s safe with me. But I gotta know, Beacon Hills wasn’t your designated hiding place was it? Cause I’m afraid you’ve come at the worst time to get away from magical/powerful creatures."

Castiel shakes his head, “I was only passing through. I stopped because I could sense something wasn’t right.”

Stiles snorts, “You could say that. So… do you have a destination? Know someone that can help you out or something? Cause just running and hiding as a fugitive forever sounds like a terrible plan.”

Castiel nods and looks almost forlorn when he answers, “I did have someone. But… I have to protect him too. That’s why I left. I don’t… I don’t really have a plan as of yet.”

"That sucks, dude. I’m sorry."

Castiel doesn’t say anything else and continues to stare out the window, watching shops and restaurants pass by. Stiles doesn’t ask any more questions of the angel, and they ride on in silence with Stiles glancing up or turning back after few minutes to check that Derek is still breathing and healing from whatever the hell happened to him.

When they come to a stop light, Castiel notices a neon sign in the corner of his eye that reads “Biggerson’s,” and he knows he’s seen that sign before; several times before in fact throughout the various bus routes he’s been on. He points to it and asks Stiles, “Biggerson’s. What is that?”

Stiles shakes his head, “Dude, if you’re hungry we can go somewhere, but you really don’t want to eat there. I can think of 15 other places that’d be way better.”

"It’s a restaurant?"

"Yeah, it’s like this buffet kind of place, but seriously man it’s gross. They got ‘em all over, one of those chain places, you know? I don’t know why they’re still in business since I heard a bunch of them got shut down a couple years ago for a weird case of food poisoning or something. I can run through the McDonald’s drive-thru for you, if you want."

"No. Thank you. I’m fine. I was just curious. And you said they have them everywhere?"

"Yeah. It’s kind of creepy too because they all look the same. I went to one a while back on a road trip in Arizona and it was so surreal. I almost thought I was still in California. Course it was like three in the morning and I’d been sleeping the whole ride, so that could have contributed."

Castiel takes in this information and leans back in his seat, silent in contemplation the rest of the way to Stiles’s house. When they pull up, Castiel helps Stiles take Derek out of the back seat and carry him up the stairs to Stiles’s bedroom.

As he lays Derek on Stiles’s bed, Stiles stands next to him and mumbles, “You are going to owe me big time after you wake up, Sourwolf.” Then with a little more concern in his voice he whispers, “Man, Derek, what happened? What is going on?”

Castiel clears his throat, and it snaps Stiles out of his reverie. “If he will be alright, I should be going. I’ve been here long enough as it is,” Cas says.

"Right. Uh thanks for your help and everything." He waves a hand at Derek.

"You are welcome. I hope whatever has happened will be resolved soon. I apologize I cannot offer more assistance."

Stiles holds up a hand, “No problem. You got your own issues to deal with. Uh, do you need a ride somewhere? I can see if one of my friends can drive you to the bus depot or something? I would do it but, uh, I don’t think I should leave him here.” He thumbs at the sleeping Derek behind him.

"That’s alright. Thank you though for your offer. I will be fine on my own. I’ll see myself out." Castiel turns and heads for the door.

"Hey, uh, Cas? Good luck with everything. I hope you don’t have to run away forever. I’m sure your friend misses you."

Castiel looks back over his shoulder and gives Stiles a small smile and a firm nod and leaves. He doesn’t want to run forever either, and although he’s not sure if Dean really does miss him, he misses Dean. So maybe instead of running from his brothers, he can outsmart them. He strides back out to the street, tracing the path in reverse to return to the location of the Biggerson’s they had passed.

Because thanks to Stiles, he now has a plan and a destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
